epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mother Teresa
Mother Teresa battled Sigmund Freud in Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud. She was portrayed by Cara Francis. Information of the rapper Anjezë Gonxhe Bojaxhiu was born on August 26th, 1910, in Skopje (now the capital of Macedonia), then part of the Kosovo Vilayet of the Ottoman Empire. After living in Macedonia for eighteen years, she moved to Ireland in order to learn English and then to India, where she became a Roman Catholic nun and missionary. Upon taking her first religious vows, she chose to be named after Thérèse de Lisieux, the patron saint of missionaries. In 1950, Teresa founded the Missionaries of Charity, a Roman Catholic religious congregation which had over 4,500 nuns and was active in 133 countries in 2012. The congregation manages homes for people dying of HIV/AIDS, leprosy, and tuberculosis; soup kitchens; dispensaries and mobile clinics; children's- and family-counselling programs; orphanages, and schools. Members, who take vows of chastity, poverty, and obedience, also profess a fourth vow: to give "wholehearted free service to the poorest of the poor." As the reach of Teresa's congregation grew, so too did her own fame, and she has been the subject of films, books, and other media. While many admired her charitable work, which earned her honors like the 1962 Ramon Magsaysay Peace Prize and 1979 Nobel Peace Prize, others took issue with her opposition to abortion, as well as the poor conditions in her houses for the dying. Despite this, she has become a symbol of peace and humble service to many millions of people the world over. She was canonized as a saint of the Roman Catholic church on September 4th, 2016, with her feast day on the anniversary of her death (September 5th). On September 6th, 2017, Teresa was named co-patron of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Calcutta, alongside St. Francis Xavier. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Mother Teresa, for short, call me "M.T." I'm a Missionary of Charity M.C. Three stripes like Adidas, and I'm doing it for Jesus, A one woman Nun-DMC! I got a peace prize, but I'm not friendly, You're 0-for-13 as a nominee! I got lines like the DMV And being me takes balls, but I ain't got no D-envy! I couldn't ask for a better adversary on the mic Than the father of psychoanalysis. Psych! Look at that egghead! Momma wants some omelettes, I'm here to crack the mind behind the mom-sex complex! I gave food, bed, medicine, and showers To those whose flesh leprosy had devoured! Your legacy is people who are mad at their parents Complaining on the couch for 200 bucks an hour! 'Verse 2:' You call that a verse? You're super-ego tripping! I gotta say, Sigmund, you're Freudian slipping! I built mad missions in my savior's name, All you built was a mad tolerance for cocaine! Obsessed with masturbation, but you're off the beat! Your flows are so poor, I should be washing their feet! Dreams are the only place you'll ever be as dope as me! I make my rhymes count like beads on a rosary! Everything is sex to you! After I'm through wrecking you, I'll have to go and do confession just for standing next to you! You want a second coming? I'll bless the mic again! (Ooh!) I'll end you like a prayer, motherlover! Amen! Trivia *On April 8th, 2019, the ERB channel updated its banner to feature a picture of Teresa, along with fellow rappers Theodore Roosevelt, Gandhi, and Che Guevara, as well as several historical figures who have yet to appear in an ERB: Charlie Chaplin and Hermann Rorschach. *At one point, Nice Peter had hoped for Teresa to face Thanos, before their final matchups were set. **It is likely that this was the matchup for Thanos that he said made him "smile every time they talked about it." *She is the first female rapper to be a title character since Wonder Woman. *She is the second saint to rap in a battle, after Joan of Arc. *At age 87, she is the second oldest non-fictional female rapper to appear in ERB, after Julia Child. Gallery ERB New Banner.jpg|The ERB channel's banner featuring a young Mother Teresa Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud Category:Cara Francis